


Saitama Gets Surprised

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Cute, Gen, Heartwarming, Heartwarming speech, Hugs, Saitama is best hero, Superman can suck my nuts, Surprise hugs, WAFF, saitama needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7





	

Saitama was at home, feeling bored, and wondering why he couldn't fight anyone strong or awesome enough for him. Genos was on the couch next to him, channel-flipping on TV.

And then a pony suddenly slid out of the TV, a pink one with long straight hair. It looked just like that one scene from that horror film everyone loves to reference, because referencing Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho is so 2009. She landed on the ground with a cute little "Oof", and her hair puffed back up like a balloon until it resembled cotton candy.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie said happily.

"'Sup." Saitama said, if the subs were right.

Pinkie Pie jumped up over to him, hugged him, and smiled. "You're doing a great job! You're an awesome hero, and I love your show! You'll fight someone awesome some day! But until then, think about all the lives you've saved and the people they helped. Sure, they might not know it, but you helped them! You're a true hero, Saitama."

Pinkie Pie hugged him one last time, then hopped back into the TV, disappearing.

"Did that... just happen?" Saitama wondered.

"I've been asking myself that all year. 2016 is weird." Genos admitted.


End file.
